<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Room Sixteen by Elswherefumbling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978675">Room Sixteen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elswherefumbling/pseuds/Elswherefumbling'>Elswherefumbling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Room(s) Where It Happened [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Fondness, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post 4.11 Roll out, Sex Motel Series, Sherwood Motel, poison oak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elswherefumbling/pseuds/Elswherefumbling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is number 9 in the Sex Motel series. It begins the day of the roll out.  When David contracts the dreaded poison oak and has a very horrible no good very bad day.  Except, of course, now, he has Patrick to help make it all better. </p><p>_</p><p>“I need you.” David whispered. An admission as much as a plea for physical attention. He really did need Patrick he was learning. To make him feel better. To make him feel right. To always be there at the end of the long days. But right now, he <em>really</em> needed Patrick’s hands on him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Room(s) Where It Happened [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Room Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David picked up his phone and pressed the message icon.</p><p><strong>David</strong>: PATRICK! Patrick, it’s poison oak! </p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: Oh, that’s good then. Poison oak is treatable. </p><p><strong>David</strong>: What the actual fuck? Who puts poison oak in a bouquet? My Dad, that’s who, apparently.<br/>
<strong>David</strong>: And no. No it most definitely is not good. I yelled at our biggest vendor. We owe her a case of wine now, by the way. </p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: Ok. We can do that.<br/>
<strong>Patrick</strong>: I can’t leave here for a little bit, but can I see you tonight? </p><p>David hesitated. He really didn’t want Patrick to see him like this. Not with his normally flawless face marred by this red scaly <em>thing</em> on his cheek. </p><p><strong>David</strong>: You do NOT want to see me. I am hideous! </p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: You’re not hideous. I want to see you.</p><p>David let out a slow breath. The tension in his body had him wound up like a tight metal spring. The thought of spending his evening at the motel, listening to Alexis go on and on about Singles Week, and how she still needed to find another venue, just made him even more tense. But as he thought about seeing his boyfriend, the tightness uncoiled, just slightly, enough that he could breathe. </p><p><strong>David</strong>: Mmkay. But you have to keep your hands to yourself. I will enforce a 10-foot barrier around myself. I could infect you!</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: I don’t think poison oak works like that. </p><p><strong>David</strong>: If there was ever a first time for poison oak jumping from one person to another and infecting them, it would start with me. </p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: Okay. I can sit on the motel room couch and just look at you from across the room then. That makes sense. </p><p>Oh, the motel. Okay. David had said he didn’t want Patrick to touch him. And that was mostly true. He really was uncomfortable with Patrick tending to his face. But, honestly, the idea of Patrick’s hands on him, coaxing away the stress, sounded really nice. Maybe this day could turn around after all.</p><p><strong>David</strong>: Oh, so we’re doing the motel again.</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: The poison oak is on your face, right? </p><p><strong>David</strong>: It is! It’s taking over the whole side of my normally impeccably smooth face! </p><p>David paused.</p><p><strong>David</strong>: But, honestly, it might be worth checking the rest of me.</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: I see. Do you want my help with that? </p><p><strong>David</strong>: I mean, if you’re willing to inspect the rest of me, I could be into that. </p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: I think it would probably be a good idea to make sure the poison oak hasn’t spread to other places.</p><p>David shivered at Patrick's eagerness to inspect his <em>other places</em>.</p><p><strong>David</strong>: Where do you think we should check? </p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: I would love to provide you with a detailed list right now, but I am currently sitting in a conference room surrounded by 25 other people. I’m not sure that would be wise. </p><p><strong>David</strong>: Please, Patrick. It’s been a shit day. </p><p>A minute passed before the next text flashed across David’s screen.</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: Okay. Well, first, I think a visual inspection is in order. So, I’d have to take off the sweater I assume you are wearing. </p><p><strong>David</strong>: I am. And a black t-shirt. I can help with those. </p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: But I definitely need to look and make sure the poison oak hasn’t traveled south. </p><p><strong>David</strong>: Yes. yes. Okay. </p><p>David’s pulse ticked up a notch as he envisioned Patrick standing in front of him, pulling off his shorts, Patrick's eyes dark and full of lust canvassing his naked body searching for <em>poison oak</em>. </p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: Hang on. </p><p>David waited. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall of the stockroom. He rubbed his hardening cock through his shorts and groaned. This was the first time he'd felt good all day. </p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: Okay. I’m back. Had to find a more suitable location to have this conversation. </p><p><strong>David</strong>: Ah. Hmmkay. I didn’t mean to actually take you away from your seminar thingy. </p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: David. I couldn’t sit there in a room full of people like this. </p><p>A picture flashed across David’s screen. David’s mouth watered as he stared at the image of Patrick’s cock straining underneath the zipper region of his jeans. Patrick was hard already and they hadn’t even really done anything.</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: So, we were saying...<br/>
<strong>Patrick</strong>: We probably need to do more than just a visual inspection, you know. I might actually have to touch you. </p><p><em>Please. Yes. Please.</em> David silently begged. His worries about Patrick touching him abated. Suddenly all he wanted was Patrick’s hands everywhere, all over him. He bit his lip against a groan as his cock grew even harder.</p><p><strong>David</strong>: I could be okay with that. You’d have to keep your hands far away from my face, though. </p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: I think I can handle that.<br/>
<strong>Patrick</strong>: I’ve heard poison oak can travel pretty far, so I may have to start somewhere like your legs.</p><p><strong>David</strong>: My legs?</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: Oh, I need to definitely check your legs. Make sure nothing has broken out on your thighs. </p><p>David’s pulse thrummed in his ears as he pictured Patrick kneeling in front of him, running his hands up and down David’s thighs, teasing under the hem of his shorts, and then higher. He reached inside his shorts and began running his fingers over his leaking cock. </p><p><strong>David</strong>: I’ve heard poison oak likes to hide a bit. You’d need to be thorough. </p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: Ohhhh...I’m gonna be thorough. </p><p>David knew that voice. He could hear it even through text. The timbre of it made David’s cock jump. And then he was stroking himself in earnest. </p><p>He wanted to text Patrick back. He didn’t want to leave Patrick if Patrick was also hard and close. He needed to tell Patrick his words were making him come already, so soon. But, he couldn’t. His entire focus was on his hand pumping and squeezing on his throbbing dick. And then he was coming, spilling into his hand in a rush. </p><p>He eased his grip as he worked himself through the aftershocks of his orgasm. His breathing slowed, finally returning to normal. His brain regained function, and he remembered Patrick on the other end of the phone. He glanced down at the screen to find five new messages. And, oh, if he hadn’t already spent himself he definitely would have after reading what Patrick had suggested. </p><p>He gritted his teeth as he typed out his next message. </p><p><strong>David</strong>: Fuck, Patrick. I’m sorry.</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: Wait. Why are you sorry?</p><p><strong>David</strong>: I, um, came already.</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: *smirk emoji* *LOL emoji* Good, David. That was kinda the point. </p><p><strong>David</strong>: But...well, did you? I didn’t think you did. </p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: I didn’t. But I can later. Meet me tonight? </p><p><strong>David</strong>: Okay. </p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: Okay. I have to get back to this seminar. I may have trouble concentrating. </p><p><strong>David</strong>: Yes, well, good luck with that.<br/>
<strong>David</strong>: And, hey, Patrick. Thank you. </p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: Tonight David. </p><p>_______________________</p><p> </p><p>David turned the key, cutting the engine. The tightness in his chest and the knot in his stomach had returned and grown substantially as the rest of the day wore on. He looked over the dashboard and his gaze settled on the number nailed crookedly on the door: 16. He was looking forward to letting Patrick fulfill the promises he had made earlier. And to return the favor of course. </p><p>David glanced at his reflection in the rearview mirror and sighed. <em>Okay.</em> he thought. <em>Here we go</em>. David didn’t like that Patrick was about to see him like this; he only ever wanted to look perfect for Patrick. But, being in a real relationship meant trusting that Patrick could want him even when he looked hideous, he supposed. He could do this. </p><p>Besides, right now, the only thing he desperately wanted was Patrick all over him. He needed Patrick to make him come again so he could forget this absolute clusterfuck of a day. Their text exchanges from earlier flooded his mind; his pulse ratcheted up a notch in anticipation of the night ahead.</p><p>The room looked dark as David approached. He knocked tentatively, maybe he had the wrong room. <em>Oh, thank God</em>, David thought, relieved, when Patrick opened the door. David leaned in for a hug in greeting.</p><p>And then he stopped; the expression on Patrick’s face, caring and concerned, caught him off guard. David should have expected this softness from his boyfriend, he really should have after everything they had been through. But after years of partners who always took more than they gave he was still trained to not expect this...<em>fondness</em>. The look on Patrick's face made him ache in the deep, tender parts of his heart that he reserved only for himself. Spaces he still kept away from anything that could hurt him. His last vestige of self-preservation. Even from Patrick.</p><p>“Hi,” Patrick breathed softly. “Did you make it away okay?” </p><p>David waved his hand. “Oh. Yeah. It's fine. Alexis was preoccupied with something, so she didn’t even notice I’d left. And Dad wasn’t about to say anything when I took the keys after the catastrophe he caused today. I may have to answer questions tomorrow, but tonight is fine.” </p><p>David’s eyes flickered around the dimly lit room. “You lit candles.”  The ache in his chest expanded, taking up the space reserved for his other organs until he couldn't breath. He felt tight. Constricted. </p><p>“I did.” </p><p>“Oh.” David eked out.</p><p>Patrick took David’s hands in his strong ones and pulled David inside. “I figured after the day you had you might want something calmer than cheap motel room lights.” </p><p>David paused again to take a more comprehensive look around the room. Patrick had placed candles on the nightstand, the coffee table, the desk, and lined up across the top of the television. </p><p>For him. Patrick had done this for him. Patrick had promised him sex. Patrick hadn’t even come earlier and was probably ready for his turn, and yet Patrick had taken the time to turn this worn-down motel room into an oasis of sorts. The tightness in his chest uncoiled slightly as warmth spread through him. He met Patrick’s gaze. The candlelight flickered there; turning Patrick’s eyes into pools of molten gold. David wanted to dive into them, to fold the affection in them around himself like a warm blanket.</p><p>Patrick brought his arms around David’s waist, and pulled David close against Patrick’s chest. Patrick’s lips found David’s. So soft. A gentle press that made a lump form in David’s throat. </p><p>This was not how this was supposed to go. This was not the plan they had talked about. <em>Dammit</em>, Patrick was being so <em>nice</em>.</p><p>David pulled back and shook his head, trying to clear his brain like an etch-a-sketch. He had felt enough emotions today. He just wanted to fuck them all away. He needed to bring them back on course. David cocked an eyebrow. “I believe we had decided on a thorough inspection.”</p><p>Patrick winked at him, sending David’s heart racing as he repeated, hushed and low, “Ohhhh...I’m gonna be thorough.”</p><p>Patrick pushed David to sit on the turned-down bed. He bent down and threaded his arms under David’s t-shirt and sweater until the backs of his hands were holding the collar open making room for David to slide his head through. </p><p>He pulled the garments over David’s head and arms and then moved to lay them over the arm of the couch. David 's eyes narrowed in focus as they zeroed in on Patrick returning to stand between David’s legs, as he observed the path of Patrick's unsteady palm as it moved to press against his chest urging him to lie down. Yes. This. This was better. Better to put aside anything emotional after his already taxing day, and focus on how good Patrick was going to feel all warm and hard against him.</p><p>His heartbeat ticked up an extra notch as he watched Patrick’s chest begin to rise and fall faster, in time with his quickening breath. And then Patrick’s hands were on the waistband of David's shorts. He was trembling. <em>Fuck</em>, blood flooded David’s cock at the realization. </p><p>Patrick noticed. He cupped David over the fabric of his shorts. </p><p>“Oh yeah? Again already?” Patrick quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>Patrick kept his eyes locked on David's as he began slow strokes up and down over David's boxer briefs. Teasing. Testing. Promising. David was caught in the vortex that was Patrick; he didn't dare look away. He wasn't sure he could if he wanted to. And he really didn't want to. Those big brown eyes would forever be his undoing. </p><p>“I need you.” David whispered. It was an admission as much as a plea for physical attention. He really did need Patrick he was learning. To make him feel better. To make him feel right. To always be there at the end of the long days.</p><p>But right now, with Patrick's hand's teasing over him, sliding lower, over his thighs, back up again, probing ever so slightly under the fabric at the hem, squeezing and kneading his flesh, he <em>really</em> needed Patrick’s hands on his cock.</p><p>David hooked his thumbs under his own waistband, lifted his hips and yanked his shorts down over his thighs. His dick sprang free, smacking him in the stomach. He heard a sharp reedy sound, and realized it was coming from Patrick. </p><p>David raised up on his elbows to see Patrick unclasping his own belt and unzipping his pants. Patrick’s freed cock was wet and throbbing. It took all of David’s self-control to not immediately sit up and gobble it down, even while a small voice in the back of his head reminded him that he was still contaminated with poison oak. </p><p>Patrick's thumb smeared a glistening trail of precome around the dark pink head, before his hand stroked down his shaft. David could have sworn he saw the corner of Patrick's lip raise slightly, so slightly as to be almost imperceptible, but when Patrick slowly and deliberately ran his tongue over his bottom lip, David knew he'd been right. David groaned. He couldn’t resist any longer. <em>Fuck poison oak.</em> Patrick was making him feel so good, and so cared for, and, Patrick’s cock was right there begging for his mouth. David reached out. Patrick shook his head sharply and swatted David away. </p><p>Without warning, Patrick surged forward and molded his mouth to David’s, knocking David back again onto the clean sheets. David panicked again for a split-second:<em>poison oak!</em> But, Patrick’s tongue plunged inside, tasting and exploring, and suddenly David didn’t care. He didn’t care. David opened, meeting Patrick’s tongue with his own. Patrick lifted off, just enough to shift his head to the other side before diving back in. David cupped his fingers around the nape of Patrick’s neck and pulled him closer.</p><p>Patrick growled as he dropped to his forearms, the weight of his body landing fully on David, pushing him deep into the overly-soft mattress. He rolled his hips against David. David’s body jerked, arching off the bed at the sensation of Patrick’s wet cock rubbing against his. He pulled Patrick’s tongue into his mouth and sucked. David felt consumed and overwhelmed, and it was perfect. And it was everything. After this long day, Patrick against him, all over him, was everything.</p><p>But Patrick was pulling away. <em>No. No. No. Come back</em>, David’s body begged. David opened his eyes, not wanting to let Patrick leave his sight. He was cold now, missing Patrick’s heat. But warmth quickly flooded his body, and blood rushed in his ears when Patrick sank to his knees between David’s legs on the rough motel carpet. Patrick spread his hands wide on the back of David’s thighs, urging them higher on the bed, and then ran his open callused palms along David’s inner thighs. David bent his knees and let his legs drop open giving Patrick access.</p><p>Patrick nuzzled the base of David’s cock. He worked his way down to the softest part of David’s inner thigh and affixed his mouth. And then he pulled the soft flesh of David’s thigh in as he applied the most devastating suction. David inhaled sharply. <em>God, that feels good. That feels so fucking good.</em> David keened.</p><p>David grabbed at Patrick’s hair. He clenched and unclenched his fingers in the ginger strands as his hips rocked of their own volition, his cock aching to be touched. And Patrick understood. Just like he always did. </p><p>Patrick took David in his hand, stroking him up and down. One long pull, and then another, squeezing. “David, you are beautiful. Look at you. I'm gonna take care of you. Such good care of you." David swooned and gave in. He gave in to the desire and need Patrick was coaxing from his body. He gave in to the lifetime of promises in Patrick's words.</p><p>Patrick looked at him then, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. And <em>fuck</em>, that was unfair. It was entirely unfair that Patrick could be simultaneously so cute and so devastatingly sexy. That he could make David’s heart melt and his cock pulse with one singular expression. And then Patrick winked at him again, the little shit. </p><p>David's only managed half an eye-roll before his eyes widened at the sight of Patrick lifting his long legs to arrange them over each of his shoulders. His arms circled the front of David’s thighs and yanked, pulling David's body down the bed until David’s hips were hanging slightly over the side, bringing his dick right where Patrick wanted it. Patrick's ears tickled the overstimulated skin of David's inner thighs. Patrick’s strong hands reached around to hold David in place, and then he flattened his tongue and licked a stripe up David’s hard length. He toyed with the slit, lapping up the beads of precome that he had coaxed out just seconds earlier. And then he nibbled open-mouthed back down David’s shaft. David was adrift, lost in the pleasure of it all.</p><p>David’s hips jerked when Patrick sucked one of his balls into his mouth. He caressed it with his tongue. Patrick opened wide to let it slide gently out between his lips. Then he nuzzled and licked from David’s perineum and back to his balls. David’s thighs shook. His calves flexed against Patrick’s shoulder blades pulling him even closer.</p><p>Patrick raised up to look David in the eye, his pupils blown wide with want. David stared at Patrick; sweat beaded on his forehead at the sight of Patrick's red, swollen, kissed-out lips and tousled hair. Then Patrick lowered himself again, taking the head of David’s cock into his mouth and sucking. Hard. So hard David wondered if he was going to have to do any work at all or if Patrick was going to suck the come right out of him. “Fuck.” David growled. </p><p>Patrick found a rhythm. He bobbed up and down on David’s throbbing cock, as one hand worked the base of his shaft, pumping and twisting. David felt the swirling heat in his belly. Felt his balls draw in tight. “Fuck, Patrick,” David moaned. “I’m gonna come.” </p><p>Patrick raised off of him. "I got u," Patrick promised. Patrick swallowed him all the way down, until David’s cock hit the back of his throat. David gasped and his hips jerked when Patrick moaned around him. And it was all too much. Just too much. Patrick. Who wanted to take care of him. Who knew what he needed. Patrick. Who gave and gave. And David was overcome with so many feelings all at once. His arms gave out and he collapsed back on the bed. His thighs clenched around Patrick as he came and came in wave after wave, giving in to the release he needed. Letting out all the tension from the day. He was floating. Up. Up. </p><p>When he finally came back down, he opened his eyes, looking for Patrick, seeking connection. Patrick was gazing at him again with so much open fondness.</p><p>“David.” Patrick murmured, his name rolling off Patrick's tongue like amber honey, low and reverent. A warm feeling in David's chest spread and began to glow. Patrick had made him feel good and right. There was no other place David would rather be in the world right now than with this man kneeling in front of him, this perfect earnest, kind man.</p><p>David sat up and looked down between his legs; Patrick was stroking his twitching, dripping cock. Patrick stared back at him. David blinked. Patrick had put him first, <em>again</em>. No one had ever forgone their own pleasure to put him first as often as Patrick did.</p><p>“Let me.” David sat up and reached under Patrick’s shoulders to pull him up. Patrick stood. David gripped Patrick just above his hips. Patrick had a strong athletic body but still carried some softness. David loved it. He loved Patrick’s love handles; they carried just the right amount of flesh for squeezing. David kneaded his fingers into Patrick's softness and pulled him closer; David leaned forward and planted a trail of sloppy kisses across Patrick’s bare chest. </p><p>David looked up through his lashes at Patrick. “Lube?” A bottle was pressed into his hand.</p><p>His hand wet, David reached for Patrick's cock. His forehead dropped between Patrick's pecs, riding the rise and fall of Patrick's ever hastening breaths. David twisted his hand around the head of Patrick's cock and then gripped tighter as he slid his fist down to the base. </p><p>Patrick felt so good in his hand. Thick and heavy. David began to stroke in earnest. He felt as much as heard Patrick panting above him. And then Patrick was matching him thrust for stroke, fucking into David’s hand. David heard a whimper from above. He knew Patrick was close. So close. David tugged gently at Patrick’s balls with his free hand, and that sent Patrick over the edge. </p><p>"David!” Patrick shouted as he came. His hips stuttered and his legs shook as his orgasm crested and ebbed. He collapsed onto David, dropping onto his forearms on David’s shoulders.</p><p>They stayed that way, entangled in each other. Patrick standing between David’s legs. David still holding Patrick’s now softening cock, his head pressed into Patrick’s sternum, Patrick’s head was bowed, his chin tucked, his body folded over David, supported by David’s solid frame under his arms. Neither man wanted to move. </p><p>Slowly, like the untangling of cobwebs, they eventually pulled apart. David looked up to meet Patrick’s gaze again. The lust he had seen earlier was replaced completely with a softness so earnest it made tears start to well in David’s eyes. <em>I love you</em>, David thought. It should have shocked him. It should have scared him. To think such a thing so definitively. But it didn’t. It felt right. <em>I love you</em>. David was a long way from being able to actually say it out loud, but his body felt alive and glowing from the truth of it.</p><p>David blinked hard fighting back tears, and then chuckled quietly at the beautiful honesty of the moment. He was met with Patrick’s own gentle laugh in response.</p><p>Patrick took a small step back and kicked his pants all the way down and off. He strolled to the bathroom, returning with a warm washcloth. He wiped off David’s fingers gently, more of a caress than a cursory cleaning.</p><p>And then he squatted down and lifted David’s feet one at a time, pulling them out of his shorts. David crawled up on the bed, rolled to one side and propped himself up on one elbow to watch Patrick place his shorts on the arm of the couch. Patrick removed his button down and added it to the garment pile.  Then, he made his way around the room, stopping to blow out each candle. David's eyes adjusted to darkness settling over the room. Back in bed, Patrick turned to face David and pulled the covers up over both of them.</p><p>Patrick slung his arm low over David’s hip and bent his knees to tangle their legs together. David caught the depth of Patrick's emotions pooling in his eyes too as they roamed David’s face. The warmth David had felt emanating from his heart grew brighter still. <em>I love you</em>, he proclaimed to himself again. His eyelids grew heavy. His thoughts drifted to a day sometime in the future when the time was right, that he might be able to say it to Patrick, and he fell into a deep, contented sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so incredibly much to <a href="/users/Smarty_Pants/">Smarty_Pants</a> for the last minute betaing. You are THE BEST!! I appreciate you!</p><p>Stay tuned for more contributions to this series &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>